Knigt Commander
The Knigt Commander is an achievable role which can be obtained through tryouts. Purpose The main purpose of a Knigt Commander is to ensure that the lands of the bordr is safe and secure from anyone who dares to abuse their powers over the peasants, admissions, or citzens. They're basically similar to an administrator as they enforce rules by either blacklisting knight or admission rule breakers using the Jaily Thing (handcuffs). Additional tasks they can do is to just protect Brick God from any vikings, similar to a knigt. Becoming a Knigt Commander Mr_Wiggles does tryouts for knigt commander whenever he feels like it, so the date of when a tryout is held is usually at random, and there is rarely a scheduled date for a tryout. He'll post the private server links in the game's Discord server. You must own the Knigt gamepass to tryout. There is no level requirement for being a Knigt Commander, 'all you need to do is attend the tryout and win. '''Tryouts ''USED to follow this format: Round 1: 1v1 another knigt Round 2: 1v1 a current Knigt commander Round 3: 1v1 Mr_Wiggles himself If you got through all 3 rounds, you would attend the Knigt Commander ceremony and be promoted to a Knigt Commander by getting hit by the Commander Sword that Mr_Wiggles enabled through the power of commands. This is still used in the newer tryouts. Tryouts usually follow this format as of the beginning of 2020: Round 1: Finish an obby (You can take 5-10 minutes to complete it, depending on the length of the obby, if you're not at the goal by the end your automatically kicked from the server.) Round 2: Survive a team deathmatch (If you get killed you get kicked) Round 3: 1v1 Mr_Wiggles himself Get through all 3 rounds and attend the Knigt Commander ceremony and you will be promoted to a Knigt Commander by getting hit by the Commander Sword that Mr_Wiggles enabled through the power of commands. Questions Q: What's the difference between a knigt and a knigt commander? A: A knigt commander is typically viewed as a superior version of a knigt, being able to command knigts and having an arsenal of items available in their inventory. They spawn in the secret bunker with a jail tool, battle hamma, a big ram that is able to break in through the bigger huts, and caik. They'll also have the ability to kill or jail knigts and admissions, depending on their actions. Q: What's the difference between a Viking Chieftain and a Knigt Commander? A: Viking Chieftains spawn with 1 random potion while Knigt Commanders spawn with a free caik and can jail Admisson, Medics and Knigts for abusing with their handcuffs and kill them. Viking Chieftains can kill Witches and Vikings but can not jail them. Commanders spawn with a battle hamma and Viking Chieftains spawn with an battle ax which both one shot and it can break through shields. As a Knigt Commander you can also make Knigts listen to you, and not ignore you. You can also get Knigts to group up and raid evil bricc god. Q: I see Knigt Commanders with potion effects but they aren't teamed viking, why? A: Knigt Commanders are able to drink potions legally without being teamed to a viking. No matter what it is, they can still drink them without repurcussions. They still have cooldowns on the potions and their timer on the potion they have drank is still the same as all non-witches. However, KCs are strongly discouraged from using them except in dire circumstances. Relations Allies are: Knigt, Admisson, Noob King, Noob Queen, Noob Prince, Medic, Guardians of the isle, Noob Lord Neutral are: Peasant, Citzen Enemies are: Viking, Viking Chieftain, Viking King, Witch Trivia * They have a teleporter to the Isle. * Their handcuffs can be gray, yellow, red, orange, blue, black, white, brown, and green, depending on what function it is performing. Gray is N/A, yellow is freeze, red is thaw, orange is jail, blue is un-jail, black is blacklist, white is un-blacklist, brown is remove citizenship, and green is grant citizenship. * They get a custom gold sword, and a battle hamma. Category:Teams Category:Good Category:Robux